


Music.

by leon1995



Series: AlicexCheshire [2]
Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Original Character(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: A mysterious young man appears in the Reeve's house asking for Alice.





	Music.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2; it Challenged of AlicexCheshire of a week.
> 
> Here it is the day 2, another new moment in the life of Alice and Cheshire, as always graces for reading and any comment and criticises are very received will be until the next history.

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

-Good young afternoons In what can help him?-, it Asks the lady Reeve, aunt of Alice, -Good take lady, call me Cheshire Winter, am fellow of Alice and came to do him a visit-The aunt of Alice remained  stupifies, when listening to this mysterious young ask after his niece, and his daughters, premiums of Alice, although they were in the room, could not avoid remain stunned that his premium Alice had visits, and especially of a boy.

After the news the lady went up of moderate form but quickly the stairs, had adopted to Alice after it went out of Rutledge, lost to his sister, coined and his greater niece in the fire… but no to Alice.

I touch the door and expect the permission of his niece to go in, -Advance-, Said Alice with monotone voice, his aunt when going in found it drawing, an odd landscape, where was a girl of blue dress seated in front of a giant table, during what seemed a party of tea.

-Affection have a visit-, Said aunt with a smile in his face, -But before going down would have to clean you a bit-, Signalling the stains of painting in his shirt and expensive.

When the lady Reeve went back to go down in company of Alice, this look of odd form to the boy that was in the door, the poor Alice take a moment in darse  of who was.

Alice walk until remaining in front of him, and softly wrapped his arms around his breast, -Has happened some time Alice-, Said Cheshire stroking of form painkiller his back, -How many years have happened?-, I Ask Alice with soft voice, -Think that have happened 4 years from the fire, 6 years from Rutledge, from here 2 years until the day of today-, Said Cheshire with a soft tone, his prime had taken place at the side of his aunt, surprised of what were seeing, this odd boy knew the of the fire, the of his family, the of Rutledge and…

-I have to hirme now, but What seems you if we see us the weekend?-, it Said Cheshire with a soft smile, his aunt and prime were about to protest but Alice simply said –Of agreement, that seems you the Saturday in the afternoon, in the park that is to some stables of here-, Cheshire separated  then a bit of her, -Almost forget it, brought you this-, Said this to the pair that gave him a small package.

-We see us Alice-, And with these last words the young mystery known like Cheshire, leave the door of the house Reeve, and before his aunt and prime could ask something Alice already had gone back to his room, hill again the door.

It was a moment of foot with the package in his hands, looking for the value to open it, until at last it hiso, there was a disk of music of the artist Alan Walker, the safest disk was a special edition since recopilaba the best songs of the artist.

I plant the disk in his small stereo secondhand and reproduced it, soon the music of a familiar song began to flood the hearings of Alice.

The song  _"See Me To Sleep"_ , soon remembered as sometimes during the nights in Rutledge, Alice would remain  awake in sail during the nights speaking with his mate of cell, an odd young that did not leave to smile.

As sometimes it sang him that song that was used to to sing him his mother, to sleep.

Prompt Alice was reclining on his bed crying, leaving that the song hid his sollozos of his family.

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**


End file.
